Haine
by Lorelei69
Summary: OS. Risques de spoilers. La haine n'engendre que la souffrance, Gilbert le sait. Pourtant, rien ne peut arrêter quelqu'un qui perd la raison.


**Auteur : **Yaoi-girl38

**Titre : **Haine

**Rating : **K+

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages de Pandora Hearts ne m'appartiennent pas ! (Mochizuki-sensei, je peux vous louer Gil une journée ? Siou plait ? ...Pourquoi non ?)

**Note : **J'ai eu une idée (Conscience : C'est rare. Moi : Ta gueule.). J'ai imaginé un contexte assez étrange, mais étonnamment plausible. (Conscience : Arrête de parler comme un prof ou je ne sais quoi. Moi : J'ai dit « Ta gueule ».) J'espère que ça vous plaira, et que vous me donnerez vos impressions ! ^^

**Note 2** **: **L'histoire se passe dans des chapitres encore inexistants de Pandora Hearts, donc risques de spoilers. Bonne lecture !

**XxX**

Gilbert Nightray était couché sur son lit depuis déjà trois jours. Il n'avait rien mangé durant tout ce temps, et les autres étaient inquiets. Alice et lui avait recouvré leurs souvenirs d'il y a un siècle. Gilbert en avait été terriblement affecté. La Chain, quant à elle, était restée silencieuse et même les moqueries de Break ne la touchaient pas. Elle était devenue une personne sans émotions, un Chain comme les autres.

Gilbert s'assit sur son lit et passa une main dans ses cheveux sales et emmêlés. Il n'était pas sorti de sa chambre, et par conséquent, ne s'était pas lavé. Mais il s'en fichait. Il fallait qu'il réfléchisse. Qu'il comprenne. Peu importe le nombre de jours ou de mois où il resterait enfermé dans sa chambre. Ce n'était rien, comparé à cent ans dans l'Abysse.

Cent ans. Un siècle. C'était à peine croyable. Mais tout ça, c'était à cause d'Alice. Oui, c'était de sa faute. Sa vie était un enfer à cause de cette fille, cette Chain !

A cause d'elle, son frère et lui avait souffert pendant un siècle dans les profondeurs de l'Abysse.

A cause d'elle, Sabrie avait été dévastée.

A cause d'elle, la vie d'Oz était en danger.

Oz. Son maître, celui qu'il chérissait tant depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré. Celui qui était en train de s'éloigner de lui, de l'abandonner. Mais Gilbert avait compris à présent pourquoi il tenait tant à son maître. Il était comme _lui_. Comme Jack. Son ancien maître, qu'Alice lui avait volé. Et maintenant, elle se permettait de lui voler également Oz !

Alors qu'il était tout ce qu'il avait. Sa seule raison de vivre. Une lumière dans sa vie si sombre, si effrayante. Lumière qui disparaissait peu à peu. Qui peut-être, s'éteindra pour toujours. Mais il ne pouvait pas laisser faire cette Chain. Oui, il n'y avait qu'une seule solution pour empêcher ça.

Tuer Alice.

**XxX**

Alice était recroquevillée sur le sofa du grand salon du manoir Rainsworth. Oz était assis à côté d'elle, et semblait complètement perdu. La porte du salon claqua et les deux adolescents sursautèrent. Alice se leva d'un bond et se tourna vers l'intrus.

Gilbert se tenait debout là, sans bouger. Il fixait la Chain avec une haine indescriptible dans les yeux. Alice eut un sourire en coin et croisa les bras. Elle ricana.

« Ha, regardez qui est de retour chez les vivants ! »

Mais Gilbert n'était vraiment pas d'humeur à plaisanter. Il observait Alice avec une telle rage qu'elle eut un mouvement de recul.

« Gil… »

La voix d'Oz était inaudible, mais Gilbert l'avait bien entendue. Pourtant, son visage ne s'adoucit pas, au contraire, il se durcit encore plus. Il serra les dents.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, tête d'algue ? » Demanda Alice, avec cette fois-ci beaucoup moins d'assurance.

La peur se lisait dans ses yeux. La Chain sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Et ce n'était pas une sensation inconnue. Gilbert souleva légèrement sa chemise et sortit son revolver. Alice et Oz écarquillèrent les yeux.

« Gil, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Oz se précipita sur son ami pour lui arracher l'arme des mains, mais Gilbert le repoussa brusquement avec son bras. Oz tomba au sol. Il leva les yeux vers son ami, choqué. Pourquoi le jeune homme réagissait-il ainsi ?

« Hé, tête d'algue, t'as perdu la tête ou quoi ? » Hurla Alice, sans bouger pour autant de peur qu'il n'arrive quelque chose de grave.

Gilbert ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de pointer son revolver vers la Chain.

« Gil, arrête ! »

L'homme ignora les paroles de son maître. Il devait la tuer. Pour Oz. Pour son bien.

« Meurs… »

Alice se figea.

« Tout est de ta faute, Alice ! » Hurla Gilbert.

Il avait complètement perdu la raison. Alice eut un haut-le-cœur, avec l'horrible impression de revenir cent ans en arrière. Elle ne voulait pas revivre ça. Pas une seconde fois.

« Tu dois mourir !

- Non ! »

Oz s'interposa devant Alice. Le temps ralentit sous les yeux de Gilbert.

Il appuya sur la gâchette.

**XxX**

**Auteur (défonce le clavier de l'ordi portable qui n'avait rien demandé) : **WAAH ! C'est trop pourri !

**Oz (hoche la tête) : **Je confirme.

**Gilbert : **Pourquoi c'est moi, le méchant ?

**Alice : **Et pourquoi c'est moi la victime ?

**Auteur (se fait poursuivre) : **Ah ! Non ! Faut pas tuer l'auteur ! Nooon !

**Break (sort de sous le bureau, faisant fuir le chat traumatisé à vie) : **Reviews ?


End file.
